


word of the day: 1-7 squinny

by saphire_dance



Series: Word Of The Day 2013 [7]
Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>squinny<br/>\'skwi-nē\ v : to look or peer with eyes partly closed : squint</p><p>Tim has a way of looking at Jason</p>
            </blockquote>





	word of the day: 1-7 squinny

Tim had a way of looking at Jason, his eyes narrowed as if he didn't trust Jason. He probably didn't. Jason tried not to feel hurt. After all, he'd earned that mistrust all on his own.

He did what he could to try and put the different expression on the kid's face, but he couldn't get them to crack a smile for anything. He was worse than Bruce, determined to be stoic at any cost.

It wasn't until Jason got fed up, and shoved Tim into a wall, something he promised himself he would stop doing, that he finally saw something else in Tim's eyes.

"Like it rough, do you, sweetheart?" That narrow look was back in Tim's eyes, studying, calculating. Now the Jason could see past it. He didn't mind so much.


End file.
